The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USCAL42202’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan and Bonsall, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform and freely-branching Calibrachoa plants with unique and attractive flower coloration and good garden performance.
The new Calibrachoa plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on May 8, 2011 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary seedling selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number 11CJ22-03, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number 11CJ32-01, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. on May 24, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. since May 25, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.